


Cuddle Up Day

by Miss_Princess_Blake



Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Cuddling, Day drinking, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Movie Night, Shameless Smut, fluffy blankets, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Blake/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Blake
Summary: When a knock at his door wakes a very cranky Murphy up the last thing he expects is a pajama-clad Clarke Griffin to be behind the door. Not that he's complaining. He also does expect her to be stocked with bags of who knows what and a demand that he make good on a promise he had very nearly forgotten.Or, Clarke Griffin likes weird holidays and the first on her list involves blankets, comfort food, movies, and maybe a happy ending... or two.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: The Rise of Weird Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Cuddle Up Day

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in at the last minute for The 100 Holiday Hookups event for January! This fic can absolutely be enjoyed on its own but is more fun if read as part of the whole series. Stay tuned for one a month, each with a different holiday theme. And keep your eyes peeled for an Easter Egg or two ;)

Murphy was dead asleep when the knock came on his door. Granted, it was nearly noon when it happened so most people would probably assume he was asleep. But as a chef at a popular downtown restaurant, his hours were wildly inconsistent. In this particular instance, he hadn’t gotten home, showered, and crawled into bed until half-past five. So fucking excuse him for wanting more than six hours of sleep for once in his god damned life.

But the knocking was insistent and impossible to ignore. He lived in a studio so it wasn’t like there were any walls between him and the door. So after the third obnoxious knock woke him completely he conceded that there wasn’t going to be any more sleep in his near future.

“Fucking hold on a god damned minute,” he called as he pulled his pajamas back over his boxers where they had been hastily discarded at some point in the night. His whole building operated with the same central heat which meant, even in the dead of winter, all of the apartments were sweltering hot at least ninety percent of the time. He didn’t bother with a sweater, figuring whoever it was would just have to deal.

When he threw open the door he was fully prepared to give this uninvited visitor a piece of his mind. His thoughts died on his in his throat when he saw who it was.

“Hey Murph,” Clarke said, looking him slowly up and down with a coy smirk that told him she knew exactly what she was doing, exactly what he had been doing, and that she didn’t care that she was intruding.

Truthfully, he didn’t mind so much anymore.

He wasn’t quite ready to show his hand yet, though. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Unbothered by his impatient tone, she pushed past him. It was only then that he noticed her arms were full of what appeared to be grocery bags, she had a backpack slung over her shoulder, and she was sporting an adorable pair of pajama pants covered in avocado emojis. He tried his best to hold on to the irritation that had consumed him earlier, but found it was not an easy feat. Really, he wasn’t sure he knew how to stay angry at Clarke.

“I’m making good on your promise,” she told him, smile brilliant and warm when she looked at him over her shoulder before she went back to pulling items from her bags.

Murphy blinked once, twice, three times before he could even begin to make heads or tails of what was happening. “I’m sorry, my promise?”

Clarke turned to him then with a dejected look on her face and he instantly wanted to swallow his words and smooth away the crease between her eyes. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t mean it or this whole thing is going to be really awkward.”

Murphy couldn’t stop himself then. He went to her wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a slow kiss. She melted into his arms immediately.

“Look,” he explained, “I am sorry I don’t remember what promise you’re talking about but whatever it is I can assure you I’m good for it.”

Murphy tangled his fingers in her hair as he talked, running nails lightly along her scalp until she was putty in his hand.

Clarke hummed and then sighed. “It’s probably my own fault.”

“What do you mean?” Murphy asked, pulling back to look at her.

“Ok, well it was from New Year’s Eve,” she admitted with a blush.

Suddenly a light went off in Murphy’s head and he immediately remembered their talk on the rooftop. About Clake not liking traditional holidays and him promising to celebrate one weird holiday a month with her. He just hadn’t expected it to be so soon considering it was only the sixth. Regardless, if it meant a whole day with her he certainly wasn’t complaining. “Weird holidays.”

“Weird holidays,” Clarke laughed. “So now I just have to assume you forgot because you are a lazy ass and not because you actually forgot.”

“Can we go with both?” Murphy joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “So should I take it that you are still down?”

“Under one condition,” he said, his hands beginning to sneak up the back of her shirt.

Clarke threw her head back in a laugh. “You are insatiable, John Murphy.”

“Don’t shame me,” he teased, “I haven’t had you for nearly a week. Can you blame me?’

“But what about my weird holiday?” she asked, breathless under his touch.

“It will still be there when we’re done,” Murphy replied as he continued mouthing at her neck the way he knew made her give in every time.

“Fine,” Clake said, hands already going to the band of his pajamas as he walked her backward toward his bed. "But then we get to my holiday activities. I have a whole day planned!”

Murphy grinned when they reached his bed and she fell on top of it with no complaints and he followed quickly on top of her. “Don’t worry, Clarke. I am more than willing to give you everything you want all day long.”

She sighed when he pushed her shirt over her head and grazed his fingers against her already erect nipples. “God, I know you are.”

The best part of her showing up when he was hardly awake is it didn’t take long for him to get hard and aching to be inside her. Even in pajamas and no makeup she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

His fingers began to work their way between her legs, not bothering to remove her clothes first. As his thumb grazed her clit she gasped and gripped onto his shoulders.

“Baby,” she whined, wiggling her hips to make him go faster.

He wasn’t complaining.

“Do you want me inside you Angel?” he purred in her ear.

Her legs wrapped around him tightly as she pulled him in. 

“Fuck yes,” she said, not breaking eye contact for a moment. “God I want to feel you.”

Never one to deny a lady her desires, he made quick work of removing both of their clothes before crawling over her, hoisting one of her legs up before kissing her deeply.

”Are you ready for me baby?” Murphy asked as his fingers fluttered over her wet folds, making sure to focus on her clit to make her squirm.

“God just fuck me already,” she demanded.

She had barely finished her sentence before he pushed into her in one thrust making her call out and her nails dig into his biceps.

“God, yes,” she cried out, eyes squeezed shut as her walls clenched around his dick.

It took everything in him not to cum right there.

He took a moment to compose himself and look down at Clarke. Her whole body was flushed and glowing, the pink hue extending over her breasts all the way to her peaked nipples. He rolled one between his thumb and forefinger, relishing in the way it elicited a deep groan from her.

When he finally started to move, he let his thrusts go deep and slow, making sure he filled her up completely and gave just enough friction to all of her walls. He let himself sit up, her hips elevated just enough to strike that spot inside her that made her fall apart.

When she began to moan his name he knew he was a goner.

“God, Murphy, yes,” she moaned. “Fuck, right there.”

“Yeah,” he said, watching her fall apart as he fucked her. “God, you’re such a good girl for me. Writhing beneath me, falling apart. Can you look at me, Angel? I wanna see your eyes.”

Clarke’s eye opened slowly, pupils so blown they nearly overtook her baby blues. But her sex drunk expression, laced with pleasure, was enough to bring him to the edge. His fingers found their way back to her clit, rubbing vigorously as her back arched off his bed. It only took a few seconds before she was meeting his thrusts roughly as she came, his own release chasing hers a moment later.

He collapsed on top of her a moment before rolling on his back and pulling her onto his chest. Every time they did this he became more and more reluctant to not have her close to which she never complained. As they lay panting and catching their breath, he ran his fingers up and down her spine, making her sigh.

Their breaths slowly began to even out and she snuggled more deeply into his side. As much as he just wanted to fall asleep again with her tucked into his side, he knew she had made plans for them and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

“So,” he started, voice full of fake bravado, “now that I’ve gotten what I wanted out of the day-“

Clarke interrupted him by smacking his stomach. He laughed at her and pulled her tighter into his side.

“As I was saying, now that I’ve gotten what I wanted out of the day why don’t you tell me all about your big plans. What is this weird holiday, anyway?”

Clarke grinned up at him, propping her chin on his chest. “It’s Cuddle Up Day!”

Murphy blinked at her twice before throwing his head back, laughing. Clarke joined in. “There is no way that’s actually a thing.”

“It is though!” Clarke insisted. “Wait here.”

Clarke got up, throwing Murphy’s t-shirt on and nothing else, his cock twitched in appreciation. She really did have an amazing ass and she was well aware he was staring if the wink she threw him over her shoulder was any indication.

When she returned she crawled right up into the space at his side and showed him her phone.

“January 6th,” she explained. “Cuddle Up Day. See! It’s even good for you because it releases oxytocin when you cuddle.”

Murphy rolled his eyes but smiled. “Any excuse for me to spend a whole day with you in my arms is one I’m happy to take.”

He realized what he’d said and his stomach flipped, worried she would take it wrong. They were just fuck buddies, nothing else. But she simply sighed and wrapped her arm around him a little tighter.

“I fully agree.”

Murphy cleared his throat, relieved she hadn’t picked up on his awkwardness or near slip. “So what are your plans for us on this Cuddle Up Day?”

“Oh great plans,” she said, turning so she could straddle him. He could feel her still wet on his dick and he grabbed her ass to pull her closer. She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Tell me,” he whispered, lightly stroking her clit.

Her voice was breathy as she began to talk. “Mmm well, there’s a couple movies - oh god. And… yeah. Movies and popcorn. Fuck, I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

He smirked at her. “Yes, you can. Tell me all your plans while I touch you.”

Clarke nodded, eager to obey. She wasn’t always the submissive type but now and then Murphy could tell she really liked doing as she was told. And he really liked telling her what to do.

“Ok,” she took a shaky but steadying breath as he quickened his pace. “So I brought two movies, popcorn, and hot Cheetos, plus those terrible veggie straws you like.”

“Hey, those are delicious,” Murphy said, nipping her neck and making her gasp and thrust into him.

“Whatever you say,” she breathed. “I also brought scotch and a giant, fuzzy blanket to keep us warm.”

She started to rock onto him and he let himself slip inside her, making her let out a moan. “Is that all?”

She nodded and then began to ride him and his ability to tease her deserted him, instead lost in the sensation of her tightness surrounding him. They didn’t have a lot of chances to go multiple rounds in a day so he planned to take advantage of this as much as she would let him.

He let their fingers wind together on his headboard as she drove onto him, hard and deep and slow. He loved watching her tits bounce and shake as she took him in.

Clarke drove a punishing rhythm, and he could see her orgasm building. When she released one of her hands to tangle into her hair he let his free hand find her clit. She stuttered her pace a moment before going even harder.

“God, Murphy I’m gonna cum,” she said.

Just a few thrusts later and she let go, her whole body collapsing onto his. He took over for the short time it took to get him there, grabbing her ass hard and slamming into her. She screamed out his name and he fell over the edge.

She stayed on top of him, chest heaving, as she let the last of the aftershocks flow through her body. When she had calmed, she pulled back a bit but not off and kissed him with a smile.

“So,” she smirked, “now that I’ve gotten what I wanted, let’s go watch a movie.”

He laughed at her turning his words back on him and she grinned, triumphant.

After a quick shower to get cleaned up where he (mostly) behaved himself, they both got back into pajamas and settled on the couch. As promised, she had snacks and desserts and alcohol and soda and anything else they could want for a lazy day inside. She even brought the stuff to make mulled wine later that night (a recipe he had taught her) and had plans to order pizza that night.

He helped her get the living area set up with her fuzzy blankets, a couple of squashy pillows from his bed, and the blinds closed to reduce the glare on his tv. Finally, the two of them settled on the lounge portion of his couch, with her in his arms.

Despite himself, he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to have her there. How used to this he could become. But he knew that was dangerous thinking. Neither of them wanted a relationship and neither was very good at them. What they had now was perfect.

They were best friends and he got to fuck her into oblivion a few times a month. It was enough. It had to be.

He was less than surprised when the first movie she queued up was Groundhog Day. They had watched it so many times at this point (ok maybe just three, but still) that he took the chance to doze a little. After all, what was the point in a day about cuddling if you couldn't get cozy and sleep?

He woke as the movie was getting to its big climax and he smiled when he saw how happy Clarke was. That he could even play a small part of that meant the world to him.

“So what’s next?” He asked as the credits began to roll.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m hungry,” Clarke told him, poking his stomach.

“I take it that’s you’re very subtle way of asking me to make you lunch?” He teased.

“Yes please,” she beamed.

“Alright,” he replied, groaning as he reluctantly pulled himself out from under Clarke. The room was cold in comparison. “Why don’t you get the next movie started and I’ll make us sustenance?”

“Sounds like the best plan,” she said.

He made his way to the kitchen, rummaging around for something small to tide them over until dinner. When he saw the tortillas in the pantry he smiled. There were some leftover carnitas from his restaurant in the fridge and a shit ton of cheese. That meant only one thing. Quesadillas.

As he cooked, his eyes continued to wander to Clarke. She still had her thermos of coffee that she had brought over and was only wearing his shirt again. He couldn’t figure out how someone could be so damn gorgeous without trying.

At one point she wandered over to the window to look out at the city. He wasn't sure how she wasn’t cold, the glass wasn’t that thick and there was a light snow falling, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked.

“Not as much as you are,” she quipped back, sending him a smirk over her shoulder and not missing a beat.

He took a long look up and down her body, scanning her long legs and hourglass frame with no attempts to hide it. He smirked right back. “Well, I think my view’s a little better anyways.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, John Murphy.”

“I’m counting on it.”

He finished up their food and brought it to the table and her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, my favorite!”

She wasted no time digging in and he laughed. He always appreciated her appetite and he loved to cook for her. Murphy couldn’t help being a little proud that she noticed his effort.

After lunch, they settled in to watch Ocean’s 8. He had never seen it but it was one of Clarke’s favorites and she preferred it to the other Ocean’s movies. Her reasoning? Why should the boys have all the fun?

After the movie, Clarke declared that it was board game time. He laughed when she pulled out the Harry Potter version of Codenames and was unsurprised when she wiped the floor with him. He couldn’t help kissing her victorious smirk right off her face.

After too much scotch for both of them, however, Clarke dragged them back to the couch. They had been marathoning Peaky Blinders whenever they managed to find the time and she decided it was the perfect chance for them to watch more and order pizza. Delivery to his area in this weather would take ages so it was a great way to kill time.

However, before they got through a full episode, Clarke’s hands began to wander. First, she would take her nails lightly over his stomach and nipples. Then she would graze the bulge of his pajamas lightly. He knew she was doing it on purpose and he did his best to keep his composure. But not long after they started a second episode her hand grabbed him fully and he moaned. She grinned and it was clear she knew she had him.

What he did not expect was for her to slowly drop down between his knees, slowly taking the pants with her as she went. He watched her with his mouth slightly open and she grinned.

“Watch the show,” she demanded.

He swallowed, knowing he would see none of it, but did as she asked.

The second his eyes were off of her, she pulled him deep into her throat. He had to grab on to the edge of the couch so he didn’t thrust up and choke her. Her hands massaged his thighs as her mouth worked him up and down. He was vaguely aware of the pictures moving on his screen but all he could concentrate on was Clarke’s hot mouth pumping up and down over his cock while her tongue made swirls around the head.

She was amazing and she knew it. When he would get close she would pull off and switch to her hand. And every time his eyes would stray to her, she would stop. As he began to leak a bit she moaned with a mouth full of him and he nearly came right there.

She began to speed up her pace, a hand joining her mouth with even more delicious friction. The dual sensation was enough to drive him insane. He let his head fall back, no longer able to keep his eyes focused, and let himself feel her.

Over and over he moaned her name. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.

Murphy called her Angel but she was more than that. She was a goddess, a temptress, and when she took him like this she knew he was hers.

Just as he was getting to his peak, the doorbell rang. They both looked over and she smothered a laugh before biting her lip.

“Don’t you dare move,” Clarke told him. “I want to find you exactly there, hard and waiting for me when I get back.”

Murphy huffed a laugh and let his head fall back again as she put on his pajamas, rolling them at the waist so they weren’t as long on her, and headed for the door. As if he could move right now.

He heard some muffled conversation and then some shuffling before the door was blessedly closed. Her smile was evil and coy in equal measure when she returned to the room.

“You’re so sexy,” she breathed as her eyes raked over him.

Normally he would feel awkward, totally naked on the couch, hard and leaking, while she stared at him. But all he could manage was to feel intense desire and lust for the beautiful woman in front of him.

Clarke wasted no time coming back over to him and kissing him, filthy and deep. She slipped back out of his pants as she stood and her hand wandered between her own legs. Murphy groaned and she dropped to her knees.

Her pace was punishing this time and he couldn’t look away from her. He knew she was touching herself as she took him in and he knew it wouldn’t take long.

When she moaned again from her own pleasure, he bucked slightly. “Clarke I’m gonna cum. If you want to stop now’s the time.”

She paused momentarily but then went back, deeper and with more pressure than before. The realization of what she wanted was enough and he was suddenly spilling down her throat. She took it all.

After, Murphy lay there boneless and more satisfied than he knew he could be. He didn’t even have the energy to make sure she got hers too, but her little satisfied sigh was hint enough. When she came up and wrapped a leg around him he could feel the slickness at her core and he almost could have gone again just by the thought that she got off on going down on him.

It wasn’t the first time Murphy had gotten head from Clarke but it was the first time like this. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

“I think we need to start the episode over,” Murphy said when they both had come all the way down.

Clarke cracked up, laughing into his chest, and he followed suit.

“I think that’s a fair guess,” she said. “Come on, let’s grab the pizza and binge on both that and the show until we get sick.”

He grinned at her and kissed her lightly before she got up, returning to the couch with pizza, paper towels, and a bottle of wine.

“My Angel,” he told her, a bit slurred from alcohol and sex, “always coming prepared.”

“That’s the benefit of fucking someone who makes to-do lists in her sleep,” Clarke replied, starting the episode over and handing Murphy a slice of pepperoni.

The night went on with several more episodes and half a pizza each. Not long after midnight, though, he realized they both had fallen asleep.

And he realized it because she was getting up. Presumably to leave. He was too tired and drunk to think about what he said next.

”You could stay,” he told her.

Clarke looks at him like she wants to say yes but then sighs.

“You know I can’t,” she said.

He sobered a bit and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “You’re right. Sorry, just tired I guess. Do you need any help packing your stuff? I can call your Uber.”

“It’s already downstairs,” she said, sounding almost sad. “But thank you. I’ll see you soon, Murph. Thanks for an amazing day.”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to disguise the disappointment in his voice. “It was a lot of fun. Get home safe?”

“I’ll let you know when I’m in the door,” she said. And then she was gone.

Murphy went to bed, a little worse for wear. He was sure they had just been caught up in the moment. After all, they were both happy with their arrangement.

It wasn’t until the morning that he realized she had left her blanket behind.


End file.
